The present invention is a cedar spill having dimensions that produce optimum conditions for lighting a cigar.
Cedar spills, or cedar splits, are an historic and traditional method for lighting a cigar. Use of the cedar spill helps preserve and protect the taste and/or flavor of the cigar. The user lights the cedar spill and then carefully lights the open tip of the cigar by rotating the cigar over the flame. Alternatively, matches or butane lighters may be used to light the cigar, but these lighting devices frequently scorch or contaminate the tobacco, oils and water within the cigar upon lighting giving the cigar an off-taste.
Traditionally, cedar spills are produced from a cedar sheet which is commonly provided with the cigars in a cigar box. The cedar spills are made by folding the cedar sheet to a desired width and breaking the spill or strip off at the fold seam. While this is a relatively easy task for the cigar smoker, there is little consistency in the width of the strip and no variation in the intensity of the flame along the length of the cedar spill.